loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassie Nightingale
Cassandra "Cassie" Nightingale is the main protagonist of the Hallmark Channel Original movie and TV series, Good Witch. She is the mother of her step children, Lori and Brandon and her daughter Grace. Cassie's original love interest was her husband, Jake Russel in the movies. Prior to the beginning of the TV series, Jake is revealed to have died on duty, leaving her a widow. Cassie's new main love interest is Sam Radford, a doctor as well as her new neighbor. History She is secretly a witch but uses her powers for good and to help anyone she encounters who are struggling in different ways. She is the wife of Jake Russel, the chief of Police of Middleton and step mother to his children, Lori and Brandon. Cassie and Jake eventually got married in the third movie Good Witch's Gift and later she gave birth to their daughter Grace who made her first appearance in Good Witch's Charm. In the Good Witch (TV series), it takes place several years after the last movie where Cassie is revealed to become newly widowed as Jake had sadly died in the line of duty a year prior to the series. She begins to move on but is still struggling as she hasn't completely gotten over losing Jake. However, she soon begins to develop a close and growing relationship with Middleton's newest resident and neighbour, Dr. Sam Radford. Relationships Jake Russel Jake is Cassie's original main love interest in the Good Witch movies. Sam Radford Sam is Cassie's new main love interest in the Good Witch TV Series. Sam and his son Nick moved to Middleton as Sam had become the town's new doctor and became Cassie's new neighbour. Originally, Sam and Cassie didn't get along well in the beginning when they first met as Sam disliked Cassie's alternate herbal treatments. When George had fallen ill to an unknown cause, Sam had assumed that Cassie's herbal treatments were responsible, but eventually discovers it was another source. Sam later apologized to Cassie and soon they started to develop a close friendship together. Although in the first season, Sam had began dating Stephanie and Cassie tried to begin a relationship with Ryan, they both didn't feel the same way towards their new relationships. Slowly, Cassie and Sam both began to realize there is something more developing between them and eventually came to realize they had developed mutual romantic feelings for each other. Sam and Cassie became more closer towards the ending of the first season, trying to save a resident at Gray House who was possibly in a life or death situation. Cassie and Sam's strong feelings almost lead to them sharing their first kiss inside Bell, Book and Candle until they were interrupted. Eventually, in the beginning of the second season, Sam confesses his feelings for Cassie and he begins to pursue her, trying to begin a real romantic relationship with her, but faces some challenges. Sam's ex-wife Linda has arrived in Middleton and is jealous of his and Cassie's relationship and attempts to come between them while John, an old collage friend of Cassie's has also arrived in town and shows interest in dating her. Cassie also shows somewhat hesitance to begin a relationship with Sam as although she acknowledges and knows how she truly feels for him, she still isn't ready to date as she still hasn't completely gotten over losing Jake. However, towards the end of the season, when Cassie is faced with an opportunity from John that will take her away from Middleton, Sam can no longer contain his feelings for Cassie and surprises her with a kiss. Due to this, Cassie and Sam finally begin to take the first step to start a relationship together as Cassie decides to remain in Middleton. In the third season, Cassie and Sam have finally and officially entered into a romantic relationship. They are shown to be affectionate, holding hands and kissing in public, showing they are not afraid to let everyone know they are together. Ryan Elliot Ryan is a longtime and close friend of Cassie, but secretly he harbours romantic feelings towards her and appears in the Good Witch TV Series. John John is Cassie's old friend from collage. Gallery Cassie & Jake Cassie, Jake & Grace Movie 7.jpg Case & Jake Movie 2.jpg Cassie & Jake Movie 3.jpg Cassie & Jake Movie 2.jpg Cassie & Jake Movie 1.jpg Cassie & Jake Movie 7.jpg Cassie & Jake Married Movie 3.jpg Cassie & Jake Movie 6.jpg Cassie & Sam Cassie & Sam S2E7.jpg Cassie & Sam S2E9.jpg Cassie & Sam First Kiss S2E9.jpg Cassie & Sam Promotional Pic (2).jpg Cassie & Sam Promotional Pic (1).jpg Cassie & Sam First Kiss (3).jpg Cassie & Sam First Kiss (2).jpg Cassie & Sam First Kiss (1).jpg Cassie and Sam Promotional Pic.jpg Cassie & Sam Kiss S3E2.jpg Trivia * Cassie has a cousin, Abigail who is also a witch and was briefly the main villain of the fourth movie, Good Witch's Family. * Aside from Jake and Sam, there have been several other men who have had romantic feelings for Cassie, such as Ryan, a close friend of Cassie and John, an old collage friend. * Both of Cassie's parents died when she was a child. * She owns a shop called the Bell, Book & Candle. * Cassie runs a bed and breakfast at Grey House. Category:Female Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Widowed Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Love at First Sight Category:Married Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Parents Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Hallmark Channel Love Interests